Skiing
by Becca the fiend
Summary: Doumeki had to wonder whether this idea was brilliant, or incredibly stupid. When Watanuki was invloved, it was hard to tell. DouWata fluff! Oneshot. Short.


Disclaimer: xxxHolic is not, and never has been, mine. It belongs to CLAMP.

* * *

In retrospect, Doumeki realized that bringing his boyfriend along on a ski trip may not have been one of his more brilliant ideas. After all, it _was_ Watanuki he was talking about, here.

But, in his defense, Doumeki did have perfectly good reasoning behind his actions. Anyone with half a brain knew that the cold opened many, many opportunities for romantic moments. And vacations, too, could easily become romantic, especially if they were in places that were a bit secluded from the rest of society.

And, while a major ski resort wasn't the most secluded place ever (though the fact that it was a Hilton hotel did keep quite a few people from coming to this particular resort), it did have one critical component for romance. It was located at the foot of a mountain. which meant cold, and some seclusion.

The combination of these things had driven a certain archer to drag his boyfriend on this ski trip. I mean, the possibilities were endless!

However, Doumeki had forgotten to take into account that Watanuki could always, _always_ find something to complain about. _Especially_ when Doumeki was involved. (Watanuki's old high school image of the taller male as a 'rival' in love for his former crush, Himawari, had never entirely left him, and he still had a habit of overreacting to anything Doumeki did. Though by now, nobody actually believed Watanuki was really mad. But I digress.)

Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say that Doumeki had never expected Watanuki to complain _this_ much, since they _were_ away from anyone who knew them personally. Apparently Doumeki had been very wrong about this.

"Oi, Doumeki, are you done yet? Hurry up! We've been out all day, and it's really cold!"

Doumeki resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was well aware of how long they'd been out, and how 'cold' Watanuki was. He had been hearing about it since they hit the slopes early this morning. And, quite frankly, Doumeki was getting a little annoyed by it at this point. (Though, really, it was commendable that he made it this far. They had been out for hours as it was.)

"Nobody made you come with me," Doumeki said, his voice containing a hint of irritation. Watanuki, in return, pouted, crossing his arms, and leaning all his weight onto one leg and doing a fine impersonation of a teenage girl's "attitude" stance.

"Well, I didn't want you to be skiing all alone. I took pity on you. After all, you're pretty much useless. If I hadn't been here, you probably would've hurt yourself, or something. And then you would've looked pathetic," Watanuki stated vehemently, not quite able to meet his lover's eyes.

So _that's_ how it was? Doumeki couldn't help but smirk a little at his boyfriend's words. Old habits really _do_ die hard.

"So you wanted to spend time with me."

"NO! Would you listen to people, you oaf?" Watanuki attampted to deny the other man's claims, his blush giving him away easily. His blue eyes _definitely_ were not meeting the other man's golden ones. Doumeki simply continued to smirk at this. Watanuki really couldn't help himself when it came to denying his attraction to Doumeki, could he? (Doumeki personally thought it was kind of cute, sometimes.)

Abruptly, Doumeki started making his way towards the hotel, grabbing Watanuki's wrist and pulling the smaller man behind him, ignoring the spluttered protests.

"Where are you taking me?" Watanuki finally managed to ask. Doumeki didn't turn as he replied.

"Back inside."

During the short silence that followed his statement, Doumeki decided that maybe this hadn't been such a bad idea, after all.

* * *

AN: I had an idea similar to this a while ago, but I never liked how it turned out. Recently, my brain revived the idea, and, since I hadn't written anything much since "Bar" ended (which was due to a cold, and then I was busy, lol), I decided to write it up. Plus, I needed to make myself feel somewhat better about the more recent chapters of xxxHolic. (Why, Watanuki, why? Why must you be so distant towards Doumeki, who clearly loves you? ;_; ) And thus, shameless fluff was born. I might make it a small series of snow- and ski lodge-related oneshots with copious amounts of DouWata fluff. If you want that, feel free to let me know. ;P (It would probably be a short story. I've never had much luck in drawing out cuteness when it comes to mountain vacations..) For some reason, I kept listening to Tik Tok by Kesha when writing this. (Weird, right? Lol.)

And that's all I have to say about that, lol. Tell me your thoughts! think it was terrible, and I should never write fluff again? Did you get a nosebleed from the overload of cute? Let me know! Thanks for reading!


End file.
